Shadow Of A Hedgehog
by Elkpelt
Summary: Has anyone wondered of Shadow the Hedgehog's origins and where he had started from his 'birth' to his first meeting with his best friend Maria? His life along with many other events along the ARK long forgotten in the shadows are revealed... R&R.
1. The Building Blocks

**Elkpelt: A short beginning on Shadow's creation and how he met Maria. Shadow might seem OOC for a bit but if you think about it; it makes sense. I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog and company, they are company of **_**SEGA**_**. I promise you Shadow will become badass soon so relax yourself from flaming.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Building Blocks**

He knew what he was risking but it had to be done. Gerald Robotnik, one of the greatest minds of the world, was attempting to make _Project Shadow_ a realty. Gerald was doing this to unlock the secrets to helping his granddaughter, Maria, who was suffering from NIDS; an terminal illness. Gerald hoped Project Shadow would lead to finding a cure for his poor and sweet granddaughter but he had one problem. Finding a way to keep an life form from aging and dying easily. This was a large barrier for Gerald as he spent many sleepless nights trying to solve this; thinking of every possible way until his brain crackled. He soon came across an Alien race called, The Black Arms, lead by Black Doom. Gerald was working with Black Doom to create Project Shadow but it was risky for Black Doom wanted something in return for giving up his DNA to add the needed genes into the creature they were creating. Gerald did not worry about this at the very moment as the months and days flew by as he and many other great minds aboard the ARK worked; putting together the genes and cells to form their wanted creature. Black Doom stayed for some time; giving little information but enough that he could lend a hand in Project Shadow.

Gerald remembered what Black Doom wanted. The Chaos Emeralds. Gerald did not have those bright stones but the old man wasn't foolish or narrow-minded about the dark creature's wants. Dr. Robotnik had found out of Black Doom's plans of destroying the Earth but never said a word; only silently prepared the ARK for them behind Black Doom's back as they worked together in the project. Soon though; after about a year of endless work, Shadow was created. Gerald looked at the pod where the black-and-red hedgehog resigned in; looking as if asleep.

Gerald turned to a younger scientist who resigned near a long panel covered in many buttons and keys. The older doctor pointed in his direction. "Open the pod."

The younger man nodded to Gerald and turned quickly to the board; his fingers skillfully pressing keys until a password screen appeared. The man thought for a moment before typing in, M-A-R-I-A. Maria. Gerald watched as the green liquid that flooded the pod drained until the hedgehog started to awake.

The nameless Hedgehog stumbled from the pod and looked around with his vision blurred; confused as he found himself dropping into realty. He didn't have any memories or thoughts as he stared at Gerald and Black Doom. He was nervous as he stepped backwards; some instinct telling him to be weary. Suddenly Gerald neared him with an outstretched hand. The Hedgehog was barely a few minutes old and he had the mind of a Newborn despite being in the body of a sixteen year old boy. The nameless Hedgehog was quick as he suddenly teleported from the lab room; making Gerald panic while Black Doom looked interested but the Black Arms' leader's face was always hard to tell what he was feeling.

Gerald looked at the young scientist who was already barking commands into a speaker nearby so they knew of Project Shadow on the loose on the ARK. Already a few people were rushing down the hallways and rooms looking for the creature Gerald and Black Doom had worked so hard to cerate. The Hedgehog teleported into the nearby hallway thanks to his DNA coding. The confused creature looked around to hear light sirens which made his ears drop is discomfort. The experiment started to run down the hallway in an attempt to find a way out of the ARK but every time he neared a door or anything he had no idea how to open it and something told him not to in the first place and no, it wasn't the danger signs plastered to the middle part of the door for he couldn't read yet.

He started to run again until he crashed into someone, which made him rigid as he stared up to see a very pale skinned girl which surprised the youth as she looked different from Gerald and those other scientists, also counting Black Doom. The nameless Hedgehog was puzzled at her sickly looking face as her fingers toyed with her short blonde hair that was tossed behind her shoulders as her eyes opened to look at Project Shadow. She smiled brightly which made the Hedgehog puzzled as she suddenly stood up and grabbed his arm, trying to gently pull the project to his feet. Seeing the girl was having trouble; he found himself getting up so he was standing. He was short compared to this human girl.

The girl smoothed out her blue dress soon after she stood back on her feet. The Hedgehog realized that she looked about eleven. "Hello." She smiled with a bright and cheery voice; well, to him it sounded cheery but it was weak and trembled but he thought it was normal. "I'm Maria. You must have Grandpa worried sick right now!" Maria knew of Gerald creating Shadow and she guessed he had gotten frightened and tried to run away. Maria took the confused Hedgehog's hand. "I'll get you back to Grandpa; he's always nice, Shadow."

"Maria?" Shadow said the young girl's name slowly as if it were foreign as the word rolled off his tongue. The Hedgehog's voice was very deep; a trait he had inherited from Black Doom; like his power to teleport.

Maria giggled lightly which made Shadow perk his ears up. Her voice was like music to the confused being's eardrums. "My name is Maria. You are Shadow." The eleven year-old was quite patient as she led Shadow down the many hallways; and earning relieved yet surprised glances as they saw the youth guide the new 'Ultimate Life form' back to the lab.

"Shadow?" The Hedgehog echoed his name as he looked up at Maria with bright ruby eyes. Maria nodded her pale head with a smile as she held on to Shadow's hand; who in turn did the same. The Hedgehog was repeating the words he had just heard Maria tell him, which made him feel excited for some reason though soon over time the young Hedgehog's childishness would evolve to maturity but at the moment, he didn't care. Maria listened in amusement as Shadow repeated words she had told him and wondered how long it would take her Grandfather to teach him the things he needed to learn. Maybe she could help? Already she was enjoying the Hedgehog's company who in turn did as well.

Soon, the twosome were stopped by a young scientist; who had been searching in fright for Shadow soon after he had told everyone about the experiment running off out of unease. "Sorry Maria." He said with a half-hearted smile. "You can't come into the area; you know the germs." The man looked at Shadow who was clinging to Maria's bony hand like a nervous child.

Maria simply smiled and gently removed the Hedgehog's hand from her own. She turned back to the Ultimate Life form and watched as Shadow cocked his head and looked nervously at the doctor waiting at the door for him. Maria said comfortingly. "Its okay Shadow; they won't hurt you." The girl earned another pitiful look from the Hedgehog. "I'll come by and see you when they're done. Okay?"

Shadow perked his ears in understandment and gave a light frown; yet his eyes looked bright. That would always be a feature that would remain in the youthful Hedgehog until he faced his destiny. "Maria." He said again before being lead back into the lab; looking over his shoulder at a waving Maria; who was soon lead away by a female doctor dressed in white.

"Just in case Project Shadow was carrying any germs, I want to give you a special bath quickly, lets go Maria." The older woman vanished down the hallway with Maria following at her heels. Shadow watched the lab doors close shut; keeping Maria out of view.


	2. To Learn

**Chapter Two: To Learn**

A few months passed. Shadow was a quick learning and was soon speaking as well as any human being, well, Hedgehog. Maria helped as well which seemed to make the Ultimate Life form relax during tougher lessons. Already Gerald could see a bond forming between the two youths as they stuck together like glue. Everyday, Shadow would awake and visit his friend before being taught by Gerald and some other scientists unless the Hedgehog was taken to testing; where they struggled to find a cure for Maria's NIDS; the whole true reason the Ultimate Life form, Project Shadow, was created. Shadow was currently sitting cross-legged on Maria's bed, where the nearly twelve year-old girl was reading a book with many pictures of sights on Earth. Shadow was interested as he tried to peer at one of the pages that held a long passage about the Grand Canyon; a place he had heard Maria say she yearned to go to someday.

The black Hedgehog decided to ask. "Have you… been to Earth before?" Shadow's deep and mature voice questioned his friend innocently as he cocked his head like an confused puppy.

Maria turned the page so a great forest now printed across the paper she was reading. "Of course Shadow. I was born there but… Grandpa said its best I stay here." The blonde-haired girl told Shadow with a smile. "I haven't been to Earth since I was at least six."

Shadow was still puzzled as he looked at Maria and then the book again. Maria seemed to sense the Hedgehog's curious mind and said brightly, "Maybe someday you'll get to see it Shadow. It's a really pretty place compared to the ARK. You'd love it."

The Hedgehog's mind would not rest. He was still learning and the many things his sister-like friend was telling him made him want to learn more. Shadow pricked his ears as he tried to paint a picture of what Earth looked like inside his head from the many pictures and words he had seen in the books he learned from during his lessons. A few images appeared inside his head and only a few seemed like it was really from Earth.

"I really hope so." Shadow said as he blinked his bright crimson eyes. The Hedgehog stared at Maria again before allowing his eyes to look at the pictures in the book she was reading for maybe the third or forth time today. The Hedgehog tried his best to remember each image as his irises caught the picture and stored it away within the chambers of his head. "Maybe we'll get to see it together."

Maria looked up from her nature book again and smiled. "Maybe, Shadow." The girl enjoyed the Hedgehog's company; to be honest… Shadow was perhaps her very best friend and like a brother to her. Maria had been used to the somewhat lonely days on the ARK when her grandfather Gerald was too busy to visit her. "Earth will always be a great place with the people there, smiling and being happy. That's how the world should be; happy. Don't you agree?"

The Hedgehog didn't understand much of her wish but simply blinked his red eyes so black-furred eyelids hid them for a second or two. "I guess?" He was still a child at heart but his appearance made him seem so much older.

Maria just smiled fondly at the Hedgehog and handed her book to him so he could look at it with her. He blinked as he started to read; hearing the young girl besides him giggle lightly. He didn't understand what was so funny but he kept his eyes on the book; enjoying Maria's company all the same.


	3. Meeting New People

**Elkpelt: Thanks for the reviews you guys and most importantly for reading. Thanks to a review by Shadow the Hedgehog 22, I decided to add the young G.U.N Commander. I don't know if he has a name so in this story his name is Braddy Crane. I hope you enjoy this chapter; where the Commander and Shadow's rivalries begin. I'm sorry about the short chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting New People**

The young boy aboard the ARK scampered in from the entrance hatch after the ship that he and his mother had taken landed. He was excited to see Maria again after a few months; they were close friends and he was of course relieved his father let he and his mother come back thanks to permission from Maria's grandfather; Gerald Robotnik. He wondered if the old Professor finished Project Shadow. He had seen the creature in development and that black alien who had been helping. The boy's name was Braddy Crane, his father was a scientist on the ARK and usually allowed Braddy to come to ARK every few months. The blonde-haired boy soon met the strong arms of his father Dr. Crane as he was hugged tightly. His mother soon joined the embrace and smiled as she watched Braddy wiggle free of the family hug and grin.

"Haven't you grown champ!" Dr. Crane chirped happily to his son as he ruffled the blonde forest of hair with his hand in affection. Braddy withdrew his head away and looked sheepishly yet boastingly up at his father.

"Yep! I'm eight now, Dad! And I grew a whole four inches more!" Braddy, with his fingers, counted four and proudly put the hand in the air for his father to see. He heard his mother laugh. Dr. Crane simply smiled at his son.

"C'mon, champ. Maria's been expecting you; she even has a new friend she wants you to meet." Dr. Crane told Braddy; who looked slightly hurt as he stared up at his father with big blue eyes. Braddy nodded and soon became cheery again at the thought of seeing Maria again; his best friend. Dr. Crane and his mother headed down the hallways with Braddy scampering at their heels in a blind zeal.

* * *

Shadow peaked his head into Maria's room; curious as he saw her sleep. She was usually up early… Strange. The Hedgehog blinked his eyes as he slipped into the Bedroom where Maria slept usually and read the many books that lined her shelves in neat stacks and rows. The Ultimate Life form, Project Shadow and possible savior to Maria, gently poked the girl's head with a white-gloved index finger. Maria just groaned in reply and pulled the covers over her pale-skinned head. The black creature felt flustered as he cocked his head to the side; like an irksome toddler.

"Maria?" He whispered as he poked her in the ribs. The girl under the deep blue bed sheets simply squirmed and allowed a hand to wave in her sleep to shoo the Hedgehog away. It was clear she had no plans in waking up anytime soon… This was a job for Shadow the Hedgehog. The Hedgehog half-scampered to the end of the bed where Maria's white-socked feet dangled out from her sheath of sheets. He grabbed her ankles with his hands and started to pull, stepping backwards until she fell on the floor. Maria jolted awake and squealed as she hit the ground; half-way on her back. "Your up!"

"More like down?" Maria said lethargically as she rubbed the feeling of sleep from her eyes. The blonde-haired girl rubbed her throbbing back soon after and stood up. "What's with you always trying to get everyone up? Hmm? Poor Grandpa in the morning; I bet you nearly give him a heart attack!"

Shadow didn't seem to get the message as he shrugged his furry shoulders. Maria just sighed; then giggled as she gave the Hedgehog an affection hug before heading to the door. The Hedgehog followed only to flinch as his alert ears met an excited squeal; Maria's to be exact. The Hedgehog, being short, tried to peer over the girl's shoulder to see who she was talking to in happiness. Shadow couldn't help but feel jealous, usually it was only he she talked to in that nice tone of voice; unless you counted the Professor…

He half growled when he couldn't see. Maria; seeing how flustered he was, stepped to the side with a smile to reveal an eight-year old boy; who looked just as happy as Maria did. But the look of happiness soon faded like dim candle light from his pale face to reveal a look of hurt and slight anger. Shadow didn't understand but just cocked his head back to look at Maria.

"Shadow; this is Braddy. He's a close friend of mine." Maria gave Braddy a quick hug. Braddy rested his head on her shoulder as he returned the friendly embrace. The boy's face still held that expression of hurt; as if he had been replaced. Shadow watched for a moment in puzzlement now; no longer jealous as he met the cobalt stare of Braddy. Maria soon released the eight year-old boy and smiled at him; who soon returned it despite the slightly angry looks he gave the slightly confused Hedgehog. Braddy looked up at Maria again; who gave both boys encouraging glances. "Don't be shy Braddy; say hi,"

Braddy half frowned as he neared the Hedgehog; who was about his size in height despite being younger then he. Shadow copied his facial expression but because of him being Maria's friend; he tried his best at being polite to the boy… though it was hard. "Hello."

"Hi." Braddy returned.

They're voices both sounded awkward.

Maria neared both of them and hugged both of them. Shadow looked at Braddy again; who stared back. Shadow was about to learn his first lesson in friendships; rivalries.


End file.
